


The Ride Home

by catiemo



Series: Morality Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Budding Love, College Student Sam, Fluff, M/M, TA lucifer, Text log, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: Sam and Luc's text conversation while Sam's heading back to Lawrence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to do this. Life got cray and then I lost all motivation. but I'm back!

L: having a nice trip?

S: literally just left town…

L: is it bad that I miss you already?

S: no

S: I miss you too

L: don’t get sappy on me

L: actually, please do. I like you sappy

S: I like you period

L: there’s my sappy Sam :P

S: I wish you weren’t going to be alone at Christmas

L: I’ll be fine. You enjoy your family

S: I’ll Skype you after all the festivities are over

L: I’d like that

S: :D

L: You’re adorable

S: I know

S: and so are you.

L: no. I’m not adorable. I’m a big scary grad student.

S: coming to my rescue kinda ruined that façade.

L: damn. At least all the other little undergrads in Chuck’s class still thought I was scary.

S: might want to beef up your persona for next semester anyway, just to be safe :P

L: rude.

L: Sam?

L: did I say something wrong?

S: oh. no. sorry. I just fell asleep.

S: don’t worry so much.

L: sorry. It’s been a while since I’ve had someone I like as much as you. I don’t want to mess this up.

S: I waited a long time for our first date. Texting me something that slightly upsets me is not going to make me run away.

S: which, for the record, you didn’t actually do.

L: sorry. But you know I can be an asshole.

S: but you mean well.

L: I try to. I really do.

S: I know. That’s why I like you so much.

L: good to know. I’m gonna go to sleep. Night.

S: night.

 

L: morning

S: hey. Sleep well?

L: yeah. You?

S: not so much. I drove for a while and then slept in the car while Dean drove.

L: fun…

S: yeah, but we’re making good time. Should be home today.

L: then we can Skype?

S: for sure :)

S: what are you up to?

L: watching game of thrones. How do you kill time in the car?

S: mostly just talking with Dean and listening to the radio.

L: sounds dull.

S: well I’m talking to you too, so not as dull as usual.

L: glad to be of service.

S: dean needs a nap so I have to drive for a bit.

L: okay.

 

S: we’re almost home. About an hour to go.

L: and you couldn’t just drive the last hour?

S: dean had to pee.

L: well I guess that makes sense.

S: he has a tiny bladder.

L: I didn’t really need to know that.

S: yes you did. You need to suffer with me.

L: fine.

L: I mean that, really. You can vent to me all you want. I’ll listen.

S: back at you.

S: what are you doing now?

L: reading.

S: nerd.

S: to be fair, if I could read in a moving car, I would be also be reading right now.

L: nerd :P

S: I’m home. Gonna have to catch up with people. I’ll text you when I’m free.

L: have fun. Ttyl.


End file.
